magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaladesh: Mission 5
Kaladesh Campaign |mission1 = Kaladesh: Mission 1 |mission2 = Kaladesh: Mission 2 |mission3 = Kaladesh: Mission 3 |mission4 = Kaladesh: Mission 4 |mission5 = Kaladesh: Mission 5 }} The final mission in Magic Duels: Kaladesh is the showdown between the Gatewatch and Tezzeret. Chandra, Jace and Nissa take on the fight against the metal mage and his companion planeswalker Dovin Baan. Lore Intro Text The reunited Gatewatch emerges from the crowd. Chandra rushes into the arena to protect her mother, flanked by Nissa and Jace. Chandra unleashes her full fury upon Pia's captors. Victory Text The Gatewatch are able to combine their abilities to protect Pia while holding off Tezzeret and the Consulate. But at the last moment, Tezzeret disengages and retreats. With the Gatewatch diverted, Consulate enforcers seize the winning inventions, take their inventors into custody, and retreat to the Tower of Consuls. Chandra and Pia Nalaar are finally reunited, but Tezzeret's shadow looms large over Kaladesh. Reward Completing this mission will grant you 50 and one free booster from Kaladesh. Finishing the campaign will also unlock all cards from Kaladesh's Starter Box. Decklists Strategy __________________________ | KALADESH CAMPAIGN | M5 \_____________________________ ¤--------------------------------------------------------¤ |¯/¯)¯| |¯¯¯\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯| | ( |_| ) KLD-5: THE GATEWATCH vs. TEZZERET & DOVIN | |_\_)___|___/____________________________________________| by Shotgunnova ¤--------------------------------------------------------¤ The final battle of this expansion faces off against Dovin Baan and Tezzeret's combined might (a blue-black-white deck). It's no joke to say this is one of the hardest fights available yet, maybe only second to [[Liliana's_second_mission|Lili's battle with the Hermit Witch] in Origins. One of the major problems is the opponent's power level of artifacts. (5/4 with Menace) can destroy creatures and heal its owner, while (4/5 with Vigilance) is a . The only difference is players get to choose which selected permanents to sacrifice themselves. (5/6 with Flash) can cast instants from the graveyard for free when it enters. Lastly, , a 6/5 flyer vehicle that deals 3 damage to a creature whenever it enters play or attacks. To top it all off, can bring any of these threats for a second bite at the apple. The Gatewatch's side isn't complete garbage, though, and they have some tools to claim a victory. I'll go over some of the newer cards and strategies here. *' :' This five-mana planeswalker is a change from the usual wimpy Nissas available. As soon as it comes down, players can +1 to make a land a 5/5 until one's next turn, or -3 for an Eternal Witness-like effect (returning any card in one's graveyard to one's hand). However, the most useful would likely be its ultimate, a -6 whose emblem grants "whenever a land comes under your control, draw a card". This is one of the easiest ways to keep pace with the opponent's card-drawing abilities. However, in a fight where keeps thinning the playing field, its -3 effect will probably be more useful. *' :' Chandra's new 4-mana planeswalker has several abilities. She can +1 to add two red mana to the pool or exile the library's top card, letting one play it (sort of like ). It can -3 to deal 4 damage to a creature, or ultimate (-7) to get an emblem with "whenever you cast a spell, this deals 5 damage to target creature/player". This card is fodder for in general, making its ultimate hard to attain, but if that artifact's out of commission, it gets much more useful. *' :' Players should already be familiar with this chum, a 4/3 that can eat energy to give itself a +1/+1 counter and temporary hexproof. Given how many energy producers are in this battle, plus it being able to shrug off all forms of removal, this is often the MVP. Like in battles past, avoid letting it die and it'll perform well. *' :' This 3-mana artifact creates energy whenever its owner uses instant/sorcery spells. Players can discharge those reserves five energy at a time to deal 3 damage to a creature/player. Naturally this damage is way too low to OHKO anything major, but given the AI's love to do "safe" blocks, it can pick off weakened creatures. This card, and most energy producers in general, get much more useful with an or two in the air. Some other tips: * , that annoying 6/6 flyer Baral used previously, shows up twice in the Gatewatch's deck. This time, it'll be fun to bounce all the enemy's stuff and attack, right?!?! Before making a potential mistake, consider what will be bounced. There's no point using it it'll just bounce the opponent's numerous amount of creatures with enter-the-battlefield effects (particularly or a that can fetch it). The effect is much more useful in reusing one's own ETB effects, like lifegain, and creatures enchanted with . The passive energy gain effect can power each turn, though, *Don't be afraid to restart the fight a few times until the opening hand is perfect. This generally includes 2-3 lands, a way to get more lands (Attune with Aether or ), and several energy producers, like and . Players will have to try establishing a foothold early without overextending their presence in turn 4-5, which leads to a common "most of my stuff got wiped by and now I have no cards in hand" moment. *As recommended several times before, save instant-speed removal for major threats. variable damage makes it perfect for nixing and the Gearhulks — just be wary of the opponent's . , the green artifact-destroying instant, also shows up a couple times and can function the same way. Make no mistake: even in good circumstances, this fight may take a few times to muscle through. Surviving often depends on how well one can deal with the first ten turns, the Gearhulks and , and whether or not Tez/Dovin luck into any when they're dead. Sometimes they won't and proceeding's much easier; sometimes they do, wasting one's resources by turn 6-7. Needless to say, once both are in the grave, this fight is much easier. (I rarely bring up for a reason: the opponent has few instants and it's rarely a threat on the same level as the others. If the opponent leaves up six mana suspiciously, be careful about potentially attacking into that 5/6 body!)